Irewig
is a Rank D, Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Irewig evolves into Firewig starting at level 26. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Irewig has the appearance of a centipede with a dark blue chitin and a yellow underbelly. His face, four arms and legs are orange, and has glaring eyes with light-blue sclera and sharp teeth with two prominent red fangs. He has red antennae that are somewhat jagged close to the end and an orange pincer-like pair of legs that with red tips on his tail. He also has red feet and straw sandals. Irewig has a fierce and wild personality, which he passes onto the victims he Inspirits. Anyone Inspirited by this Yo-kai becomes easily ticked off and prone to bursting into angry rants about even small, insignificant grievances. In the anime, Irewig does so by using the two legs on his tail to pinch his victims, making them angry. Irewig himself is also easily ticked off, as seems to get angry for every cation done to him in almost every game. He can also multitask, as the anime shows. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Irewig can be found on Fullface Rock in Present-day Harrisville (Bony Spirits or Psychic Specters only). Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Irewig appears in EP073, when he Inspirited Lily Adams and causing her to get into a rage when Nate makes requests for her. After Nate identifies Irewig, his tries to have Jibanyan and Happierre deal with Irewig, but it backfired after they get Inspirited too. Eventually Nate decides to summon Komasan, who ends up channeling his anger in cleaning gum off the streets and building birdhouses, forcing the group to join in the activity, including Irewig. Exhausted from the challenges, Irewig surrenders and gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. Irewig returns in Yo-kai salty Bacon to make Salty Bacon angry. Yo-kai watch Blasters Irewig can be found in Harrisville area patrols (Red Cat Corps only). Yo-kai Watch 3 Irewig can be found in the Abandoned Tunnel. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Nyororon | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = slippery|382|187|57|121|151}} Moveset |40-88|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Fire|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai goes mad and attacks allies.}} }}|75-165|-|All enemies|An angry tail swipe that often misses but can score a critical hit.}} ||-|6 = Reflects some damage back to foe.}} Etymology * "Irewig" is a portmanteau of ire (anger) and earwig. * "Scoltine" is a portmanteau of "scorpion" and "coltine" (put up with) Origin Irewig's based on the mukade or oomukade, a youkai born from the Asian red-headed centipede. Aggressive and with a painful bite, much like the actual centipede, it only differs for its massive size. Its weakness is human saliva. Quotes Receiving food (favourite): "Grrr! Too good!" Receiving food (normal) "Not enough flavor!" Receiving food (disliked): "Argh...why?" Loafing: "Are we done yet?" Traded (YW2): "UGH. What am I doing here now?!" Befriended (YW2): "Maaan, I lost... Be my friend and we're even!" Traded (Blasters): "Where am I!? This place looks forelorn! It's irritating!" Befriended (Blasters): "I lost... Uh... How irritating! I'll be your friend and get revenge!" Trivia * Despite being a Yo-kai based on a centipede, translated ports and dubs name it after an earwig or a scorpion. * Irewig is the counterpart to Zappary. Both are D Ranks that evolve into A Ranks by levelling up, their evolutions accompany the said Yo-kai's clan leaders during battle and take charge in the present era. * He actually only has 8 legs although he is a centipede. Centipedes have between 30-324 legs. In other languages Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Orange Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps